


Embarrassingly Cute

by InkSplodge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student!Steve Rogers, Cute Coffee Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Steve Is Cute And Phil Knows It, Younger!Steve, awkward!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers, an art-student, works part time in a local cafe, which is managed by Mr Phil Coulson and owned by Mr Nick Fury.<br/>Juggling a art degree, as well as a part time job can be very difficult, but there is one main reason Steve is still there even if he pushes the thought to the back of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassingly Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I did about three years ago, and thought I would upload it - enjoy!  
> Also not sure on the rating, so went on the safe side.

Many people may think that Art is one of the easiest subjects to take at University.

It isn’t.

Just ask Steve Rogers.

He will back this up.

You try and write a 5000 word essay on an artist without copy-and-pasting whilst doing a few large copies of the artist’s work whilst spending all your time and money on painting and drawing and all equipment that isn’t even humanely possible for just one subject. You would have to get a part-time job and when doing that, you have to take your work in constantly just to get everything done.

If you think this is hard, then welcome to Steve Rogers daily life.

However Steve Roger’s life isn’t that depressing really. For example, his part time job is at a chain of cafés.

Although, one downfall is that Nicky Fury, the owner, always seems to pop into the café which Steve works in at unexpected times, leaving Steve to scrunch his current work behind the counter to avoid being spotted. Mr. Fury’s one of many mottos includes that if you’re doing work, do one at a time, and not together. Steve remembers when he was caught doing his homework by Mr. Fury and he had to do a lot of other jobs which then meant he had to spend a whole night awake just to finish all his homework.

  
Another downfall is also all the overly sex-driven women which appear nearly every day who always seem to hit on him. The worst culprits are a gaggle of middle-aged women who ogle at him when he works, either calling him hot or cute. And the one even slipped her number into his trouser pocket whilst emphasising the fact that her hand was nearing Steve’s crotch which made him blush and run into the Staff Room.

Although, there was the one time when Steve was given a number by a man who did comment that he was cute and didn’t harasses him like some of the other customers. It was good and the first date was a success - until the man happened to start working at his University, as a teacher, and they quickly cancelled the second date.

Yet, throughout all these ‘mishaps’, Steve wouldn’t want to stop working here. And the main reason (and sole reason really why Steve is still there, even if Steve keeps nudging the thought to the back of his head) is Phil Coulson, the manager of that specific café.

Mr. Coulson made everything better really; he said Steve could happily do his university work whilst working, he did even try to help when he did have some knowledge on some of the artists and specific colours, he even proof-read Steve’s work at times, and then the one time when Mr. Coulson walked past Steve and quickly said “Fury’s here” and put his work into a safe place so Steve didn’t get in trouble with Mr. Fury or with his art teacher for creased work; as well, recently Mr. Coulson did tell the women to not touch the staff, specially Steve, and even threatened to never serve them again if they did touch him in inappropriate places, which made Steve smile so widely the rest of the day you may have thought his face was permanently like that; Mr. Coulson even told Steve exactly what to do with the teacher issue with breaking it up professionally, smiling if seeing him with no awkwardness and basically all the advice Steve ever need in that area.

It was now a Friday clearing up and the only people in the whole café was Steve, who was doing overtime cleaning, and Mr. Coulson, who was finishing off some paper work in his office.

“It looks like you deserve a free drink.”

Steve turned around to the familiar voice and looked at Mr. Coulson who had most likely finished with his work and was going to leave, seeing as his coat and brief case was in his hand.

“I’ve nearly finished now, Mr. Coulson.” It was an awkwardly smiled reply as Steve turned back around quickly, continuing to busy himself with wiping down the rest of the counter which had a stain which wouldn’t budge.

“Please, Phil, we are off duty now,” Mr. Co- Phil happily replied, which made Steve blush slightly. He always called everyone Mr or Miss or Mrs and he was now alone with Phil.

Still looking at the counter, Steve slightly jumped as a hand covered his, stopping him from wiping the counter. If it was possible, Steve turned a brighter red. Immediately, he turned around towards the coffee maker and grabbed two clean cups, keeping his face invisible from Phil.

As Steve expertly made the two cappuccinos, he heard Phil’s footsteps behind him and chairs being moved from the table onto the floor.

Doing the last finishing touches on the top of the foamed milk, it was only then he looked up to see Phil patiently waiting at the two seated table in the middle of the café, his briefcase on the floor with his coat draped over it.

Bringing the cappuccinos over, Steve placed Phil’s one in front of him, turning it the right way so the picture faced him and then took his place opposite Phil.

An instant smile sprang onto Phil’s lips as he looked at the specially made heart on top of the cappuccino.

“How did you know this was my favourite?”

Steve quickly diverted his eyes up to look at Phil before curling his hands round the cup, looking back at the smiley face he drew on the top of his own and took a sip, shrugging his shoulders.

He heard Phil laughing opposite him and Steve found that he couldn’t even look at the man, in fear of blushing a deep red.

“If you don’t mind me saying, you look adorable when you blush.” As Phil said those words, Steve swore in his head – looked like his tactic weren’t working around Phil. Until now, Steve’s hidden face has stopped everyone from seeing little blushes and even deep scarlet blushes. But it seemed that Phil was now immune from Steve’s act.

“Really?” Steve looked up and Phil saw that Steve’s cheeks had turned a bright pink. His face turned into a genuine smile before Phil looked down at his own cappuccino. “Yeah. I don’t think I’ve found anyone else who has been as cute as you are.”

Blinking a few times, Steve stared at Phil, wondering if he had heard that sentence wrong, the whole conversation wrong, but no.

He hadn’t.

Gazing up for a second, a smirk plastered Phil’s lips as he dunked his finger into the foamed milk of his cappuccino and licked it off his finger. (This was something Phil always did whenever he had a cappuccino, he guessed himself it had started to become a habit, even a Christening to know that the cappuccino was his and to make sure it tasted nice.)

But now as Steve’s eyes peered over his own cup, he wondered at which point since he started working here, how he had fallen head-over-heels in love with the man in front of him. And how did Phil even know that information – or didn’t he? Well whatever was happening, it looked like someone knew what the other liked.

Forcing himself to look away from Phil, Steve brought the cappuccino up to his lips and drank some more, covering his eyes as well so he didn’t have to look at Phil. Although, Steve also hoped that he could just dunk his whole face into the cup because this was embarrassing him as Steve was flirting then Phil was flirting back and Steve basically didn’t know what to do now. This was basically how far he has ever got in a relationship.

As he placed his now nearly empty cup down, Steve gazed opposite at Phil who was now smiling again.

Steve went to ask what was funny as Phil leaned slightly over the table and brought his hand towards Steve’s face, before he wiped his nose. Giving a slightly shocked look, Phil just chuckled as he sat back down on his seat.

“You had a bit of foam on your nose.”

Steve smiled this time, whilst looking at Phil. The other beamed back. Steve knew he was blushing but he didn’t mind…

  
It didn’t even take 5 more minutes until they were kissing across the table.


End file.
